Loyalty
by barelypassing4sane
Summary: "Young Do thought of himself as a loyal person. Maybe not to cheap girls, or to those lackeys who considered themselves his friends - without ever receiving his permission - but to the important things. Like his dog, or his usual Ramen… especially to his favorite convenience store."
1. Chapter 1

Young Do thought of himself as a loyal person. Maybe not to cheap girls, or to those lackeys who considered themselves his friends - without ever receiving his permission - but to the important things. Like his dog, or his usual Ramen… especially to his favorite convenience store.

He was always the first customer, arriving a few minutes before they opened. The shop owners daughter would still be in the back, finishing up her duties while blasting her music, before heading off to school herself. She started unlocking the door early for him a while back.

He made his rounds every day if his work schedule allowed. He was especially difficult on the days he wasn't able to.

Thankfully today wasn't one of those days and everything was going according to the schedule.

_Park the bike in his usual spot. Check._

_Avoid the owners vicious cat. Check._

_Cringe at the newest kpop song. Check._

_Pick out his breakfast. Check._

_Nod to the owners daughter and pay. Check._

_There was only one thing left on his list but s_he was late.

Somedays there would be a person or two who'd show up around the same time as him but the only thing more rare then that was them showing up again. There was only one other regular and apparently she'd been going there even longer than him. She was a family friend, the owners daughter had explained. Their families ran food stalls near each other years before. She'd told him the Ajumma made the best dukbokki around. He'd wanted to try it ever since.

She came in every morning after getting off a bus, only to wait ten minutes to get on another one. She never bought anything and she never spoke, not even to the shop owners daughter. He thought it was strange but it didn't concern him so he didn't bother dwell on it, until one day he heard the girl laugh even though no one had said anything.

That's when he saw the notepad and he realized the reason she didn't speak was because she couldn't. She was mute.

He'd observed her ever since.

The habit had formed a few months earlier.

The Ajumma had come exactly on time as usual but that day she had an unusual amount of things to carry. He thought one of the bags looked like dry cleaning. She'd had been struggling to hold her things and open the door at the same time.

It wasn't any of his concern but he felt a sense of loyalty to his convenience store people. He wasn't friends with any of them but they were apart of his routine and he stuck by his routine no matter what.

So he walked over and held open the door for her... and he'd been doing so everyday after.

It wasn't like him to go out of his way to help people, especially not ones like her who seem as if they could help themselves... and everyone around them but she'd smiled her thanks and he'd been devoted to his task ever since.

He normally leave a minute or two after helping her so they didn't often get a chance to exchange pleasantries besides a slight nod and a smile.

That is until he showed up with a cut from his father's most recent attack on his face.

_She was looking down perplexedly at her phone when he opened the door for her. Once she was halfway through she looked up and saw his face and her expression looked as if she'd been the one to take the blow._

_He watched her reach for her notebook and tensed. He felt bad for making her make that face but he wasn't in the mood to make up an excuse for his appearance. After she was all the way in he quickly returned to the counter where his meal was._

_He was gathering his trash when he felt a hand on his._

_He tensed again._

_She noticed._

_She placed something in his hand._

_A bandaid._

_She squeezed his hand like his mother used to._

_He tensed and relaxed all at the same time. He didn't know what to say so he just stared at the bandaid and then at her. She smiled at him and lifted her hand to his face. She patted his uninjured cheek lightly a few times and then he realized he was shaking slightly._

_Closing his hand around the bandaid he ran out of the store._

The memory made him smile.

They became unlikely friends after that. They still didn't get a chance to talk often but some days he'd stay while she waited for her bus. She'd scold him about being late for school. He learned about her slowly. He didn't think it was possible but he'd finally met someone as good as evading questions as he was.

_He took the notebook from her and read it slowly._

_"If you think I'm bad you'll have to meet my daughter, she's worse. She's famous for answering a question with another question. Just like you."_

_He laughed, "Aigoo, I haven't met her and I'm already frustrated."_

He figured out fast that if wanted answers to his questions he had to answer hers.

_The cut was on the right side of his face today and he was trying to angle himself to she wouldn't see it. As soon as she was in he planned on rushing back to grab his food and eating it on the way to school._

_She always saw though._

_Just like she always gave him a minute to compose himself before she walked over to fix him up._

_Today was different._

_She followed him as soon as he walked away and started scribbling in her notebook before she even got to him._

_"Someone is doing this to you."_

_He looked ahead._

_"Choi Young Do, I know you are a troublemaker but these marks are not from a school boy."_

_"So? Does that matter? What will you be able to do about it? Can you stop it? No. So theres no reason to discuss it." He snapped._

_"I may not be able to stop it but you're wrong, Choi Young Do. Talking helps."_

_"What do you know about talking?"_

_Even as he said the words he knew they'd be something he'd never stop regretting._

_She eyes flashed with hurt for a moment but her expression didn't change at all._

_She started to write again but he stopped her. "I - I'm sorry."_

_"I have two daughters, your anger is nothing new to me. I know you didn't mean it."_

_"Bu-"_

_She stopped him._

_"You've been through a lot. You don't have to tell me, just know you can."_

_She patted his cheek like she always does when he's injured._

He didn't tell her for a while but eventually he did.

_"I used to let him hit me so he wouldn't hit her, I didn't realize he wouldn't stop after she was gone. Thing is, he never did hit her… I don't know why I thought he would. He maybe a monster but at least he wasn't a wife beater."_

She watched over him.

_His sandwich was almost to his lips when he felt it being snatched away._

_"Ya-," he exclamation died when he saw what she put in front of him._

_It was a lunch box._

_She passed him her notebook. "You eat too much convenience store food."_

_She's brought him food a few times a week ever since._

He tried to look out for her, like he was today.

She was only late on the days her bus got delayed but the bus had already come and gone without her.

He checked watch. He still had time. He was going to wait.

Five minutes passed.

Then five more.

He was getting restless.

"Ashh, where is she!" He said to no one.

He decided to wait outside.

He checked his watch again.

It had been seven minutes and he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

A black car rolled to a stop in front of the shop. It wasn't as fancy as any of the ones his father owned but it was still nice enough to look out of place in the parking lot of a convenience store.

Park Hee Nam got out of the car and walked to him.

"What are still doing here? And why are you outside in the cold?" She signed.

He hadn't specifically meant to learn sign language but after being around her for so long he had been able to pick it up quite well. He was clumsy with the few signs he knew but he was getting good at understanding hers.

"You were late and I was worried. What was I supposed to do? Wait till I heard they'd found your body on tonight's news?"

She pinched him.

"Yah! I'm being good and waiting to make sure you're okay and you're punishing me?!" He cried while rubbing his arm. "Besides it seems like a good thing I did. What are you doing with a strange man?"

"You should be at school."

"Forget it. I'm skipping today."

He was reward with a pinch to the other arm.

She started to sign rapidly.

"Ajumma, I can't see what you're saying."

She slowed. Barely.

"I need you to go to school today."

Leaning forward he spoke, "Why's that?"

"I'm late today because I took my daughter to her first day at her new school. That strange man as you called him also has a son who goes there and he was kind enough to drive me to work so I wouldn't have to miss this important day."

He nodded to signal her to continue.

"You may know his son. His name is Yoon Chan Young and he goes to your school, along with my daughter now."

Now that was interesting news.

"And you want me to go to school so I can what?"

"Watch over her. Won Young explained to me what your school can be like and I'd like for her to have someone to help in addition to Chan Young."

_You have no idea what you're asking for._

"Her name is Cha Eun Sang, right?"

"Yes."

He swung his bag onto his shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do."

_Maybe school wouldn't be so dull this year after all._

* * *

**I wrote this a few weeks back but never got around to posting it. I'm still not sure if it's one shot or if I'll continue it but I figured I would share! **


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't nervous. Not in the slightest. She was just another girl, even if she was Park Hee Nam's daughter girls his age were generally all the same.

He'd met a few "different" ones but he hadn't cared for them, or they hadn't cared about him. Either way, each had their use for the other and then they'd go their own ways. Their faces blended together now.

It wasn't until he got halfway to school that he realized he didn't know what she looked like.

_Not that it'll matter._

It's always easy to distinguish chaebol's from regular people. They're usually the ones cowering in the corners or hiding behind their books.

_She probably looks like her Omma._

He smiled at the thought. From what he'd been told Eun Sang was a lot like her mother, it made sense that she would look like her too.

He couldn't let her cower in corners though. He had a special place for welfare students in his heart, and he enjoyed making them hide but she was a special case. It wouldn't take much to ensure she had an easy school life, a word from him and all the other children would obey if they knew what was good for them. He just had to find her before they did.

* * *

Finding her turned out to be easy then he originally imagined. She stuck out like a mutt in Westminster. She was the only person within sight who wasn't wearing a uniform… and she didn't seem to care a bit. Just like she didn't seem to care when he stuck his hand out to introduce himself.

She'd taken one look at him and walked off quickly.

He stared at his hand trying to figure out what was so offensive about it.

"Ya! Oppa!" Myung Soo cried. "What's with the face? Why is my Oppa pouting?"

"I think I just got rejected."

Myung Soo's eyes widen. "Who would reject you! Don't they have eyes?" If possible his eyes got bigger. "WAIT! You're paying attention to a girl? Who is she? Where is she? Who does she think she is to mess with my Oppa's heart!"

He walked off before Myung Soo could finish his monologue which he knew would consist of him challenging Eun Sang to a duel and then asking her to go to get lunch with him to talk about how difficult he could be to manage.

He had something bigger to deal with.

He admired her spunk and he was right in his original assumption. She was like her mother. He hadn't seen her face for long but he'd seen enough to figure out she was pleasant to look at. She was what he imagined Hee Nam had looked like when she was young, just with poutier lips.

Thankfully, he knew Jeguk as well as he knew his hotel and he knew where he could easily run into her again.

If she didn't like his hand, he'd have to try his luck with his foot.

* * *

Chan Young had been very explicit with his details about her new school. Who to avoid, who to befriend, which table to sit at during lunch and even who to avoid partnering for homework assignments. But mostly he'd warned her about the boy with the eyebrows. She knew she would run into him eventually but she didn't expect it to be so soon after getting to school.

When she'd seen a tall boy with brightly colored shoes try to speak to her she figured she would be polite and say hello back but then she'd seen his face and she finally understood about what Chan Young meant about the boy with the eyebrows. She had to admit they were quite impressive - along with the rest of his face - but she wasn't planning on staying long enough to tell him that. She was sure he got enough attention as it is.

She was wondering when she would run into Choi Young Do. Omma hadn't told her much about him but she knew she was smitten with her new adopted child from the first time Omma had brought him up.

_She recognized the smell the moment she walked in their home. She'd had a long day at work and this was just the treat she needed to make her day better._

_She couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face as she reached for the delicious treat. Omma rarely made it anymore and she'd been craving it recently. There were some good ones sold by street vendors by her school but none of them compared to Omma's._

_She was almost about to stab a piece when Omma slapped her hand away._

_"It's not for you." Omma signed._

_"What? Then who's it for?"_

_"It's for a friend of mine."_

_"Omma, do you have a boyfriend?"_

_The pinch hurt more then the slap to her hands._

_"What do you expect me to think? I've been asking for dubukki for weeks now! Why else would you make it when you won't even for your own child?"_

_"It's for someone who needs it more than you."_

_"Who? Do I know them?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you really not going to tell me?"_

_Omma gave her a hard look. "It's for a boy at the convenience store. He eats too much ramen."_

_"Is that why you've been making all those lunch boxes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can't he just eat at his home? Why do you need to bring him food?"_

_"Because a real home cooked meal is better for healing than anything else."_

She's been surprised when Omma told her he attended Jeguk. She expected him to be poor like them, maybe from a family who had less than they did but Omma assured her even though he was privileged they were richer than him in many ways. Omma never said how they were richer, just like she never really told him anything about him. It was like she spoke in riddles about Choi Young Do.

It was kind of exciting thinking about finally getting to put a face to the mysterious name and how maybe she'd get some answers to her knew it wouldn't be easy though. Her mother had told her that much.

_"Eun Sang, you have competition."_

_"Competition? What do you mean?"_

_"Choi Young Do, they boy from the convenience store, is just as good at avoiding my questions as you are. Thankfully, though you've given me enough practice to know how to get him to talk."_

_She smiled cheekily. "Glad to help!"_

_Omma walked over to her and patted her cheek. "Eun Sang, please remember to be thankful," Her smile was soft but her signs were almost sad. "I know we may not have much but at least we're happy. We have each other and even though we may fight occasionally we are so blessed, more than I think you realize."_

She was curious about the boy who could bring out so many emotions from her mother. Some days she was happy, smiling to herself and shaking her head in amusement, others she came home distracted and upset, often starting tasks and then forgetting about them.

Eun Sang was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice eyebrow boy stick out his foot to trip her.

* * *

He knew he'd have some consequences to pay from tripping her but her surprised expression made it all worth it.

* * *

_How did he find me again so fast!_

It hadn't even been five minutes since the last time she saw eyebrow boy and he'd already tracked her down, no doubt to punish her for ignoring him earlier.

* * *

He had a tight grip on her wrist. It wasn't tight enough to be painful but just enough to make sure she didn't slip through his fingers and hurt herself.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

She couldn't believe her ears. He'd just tripped her and he wanted to know if she was okay!

"You tripped me!"

"I can't save you if I don't."

If she didn't believe what he'd said before this time she knew must be hearing things.

"You're weird."

Chan Young was right, eyebrow boy was odd. She probably shouldn't have said it out loud but she had a problem about speaking before thinking and it was too late to take it back.

He seemed amused by her response more than anything. "Just weird? Not Scary?"

"Why should I be scared?" It was better to find out sooner than later.

He didn't get a chance to answer her.

As soon as he started he was interrupted by a boy running towards them. "YA! Oppa! Oppa, why did you walk away from me?!"

"Myung Soo-ah, I'm a little busy."

_Myung Soo… that's the boy she should never partner with for homework._

"Omo! Is this her? Is this the girl who rejected Choi Young Do?"

He came in between the two of them but her eyes stayed glued to eyebrow bo- Choi Young Do. Her mother's mystery boy from the convenience store. The one she made meals for and worried about like he was her own son. The boy Chan Young told her to stay away from but her mother told her to befriend.

"Are you blind or something? How could you reject my Oppa? Just look at his face! It's glorious!"

She wasn't focused on Myung Soo's words anymore and without thinking she spoke again.

"You're Choi Young Do?"

He looked like a satisfied lion.

"The one and only," He slung his arms around her and Myung Soo's shoulders. "But you can call me Oppa, too."

_So much for an ordinary school year._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your kind words about the first chapter of this fic! They were just the motivation I needed to officially continue it! This won't be a long story but it'll be a fun happy one.**

**There's a lot of Youngsang writers who do great emotional, angst-y or lesson learning story's (that may or may not keep us up at night wondering what will happen next and then squealing for joy when they update — currently looking at you "A Little Fall of Rain") so I wanted to do one that was just easy, sweet and simple. No big issues just a stress free fic.**

******Also, sorry for any word mistakes. I literally _just_ finished writing this so I know there's probably some in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eun Sang spent her first few classes going over the morning in her head. She couldn't believe the boy her mother loved was the same one Chan Young had warned her to stay away from.

_"He's not a nice guy, Eun Sang."_

_"Didn't you say Bo Na is close with him?"_

_He looked uncomfortable. "That's different, they've known each other since they were children, and she's an heir… but you," he paused._

_"I'm a welfare student?" She guessed._

_"Yes."_

Myung Soo left them after a few minutes and Young Do walked her first class. He hadn't talked, just watched her.

_She couldn't take the silence anymore. "Didn't your Omma ever tell you starrings rude?"_

_She could have sworn she saw him twitch._

_"You're Omma hasn't told you much about me has she?"_

_Ahhhh, answering a question with a question. Omma had warned her about that._

_She thought about answering him back with a question of her own but fought it._

_"Not really."_

_He nodded and kept walking._

_They got to her first class early. She was confused and needed time to think but she wanted to know why he had been staring. She didn't care if it seemed like she was sticking her foot in her mouth, she was going to find out._

_"You didn't answer me."_

_He leaned against the wall and looked at her. "You're a lot like her."_

_He didn't say who but she knew what he meant. It wasn't rare for people to tell her she reminded them of her mother but it seemed odd coming from him._

_"You just met me. How can you say that already?"_

_He scratched his eyebrow._

_"It was a compliment."_

_He looked at her for a moment longer before turning. As he walked away he spoke over his shoulder. "Join me for lunch."_

_It wasn't an invitation. It was more like a command._

_And it left her even more confused._

Chan Young had stressed more than anything not to eat with Young Do. Sitting with him meant you were his chosen target. He didn't seem threatening, he'd actually been quite pleasant… minus the tripping. Plus, he was close to her mother.

_He wouldn't dare picking on me because of my mother. Her cares about her to much._

She hadn't missed the way he smiled when he mentioned her mother. His sharp features had softened making him look almost little boyish. It had been kind of cute.

_No, no, no. Not cute. Choi Young Do is the school tormentor and tormentors are not cute. Even if they have the ability to make your mothers heart melt._

She shook the thought from her head but she didn't bother denying he was attractive.

_Most people would find him attractive. It's not like I'm the only one._

She didn't see anything wrong with admiring a handsome face. After all, she wasn't stupid. She knew the difference between finding someone attractive and being attracted to someone.

_But this still doesn't solve my lunch problem._

Handsome or not she didn't think lunch was a good idea.

—

Rumors had already spread about her and Choi Young Do before everyone got to class. The boys stared at her and the girls gossiped behind her.

But no one came anywhere near her.

It was like they were afraid to.

—-

She sat with Chan Young and Bo Na during lunch. Bo Na wasn't pleased but after warning her that it still didn't mean they were friends she was peaceful enough.

Choi Young Do wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She had been worried about offending him but relaxed in his absence.

Then her phone rang.

_Why would Omma call me know?_

—-

He hadn't expected her to join him for lunch but it still didn't leave him any less miffed.

Hee Nam had asked her to watch out for Eun Sang and so far she wasn't making it very easy. She'd been nervous this morning and had avoided him ever since.

She didn't even notice him enter the cafeteria. She just sat there, happily chatting with Chan Young and Bo Na, who suprisinly looked like she was having a good time, not that she would ever admit to it.

We watched them for a few minutes and then dug out his phone.

_Maybe she just needs some encouragement._

—-

Eun Sang stared at the phone in her hand.

_That brat._

"What was that about?" Chan Young asked.

She left without answering him.

—-

She was seething as she approached his table.

"Ya! You called my Omma!?"

He nodded happily. "You didn't come when I asked nicely. What else was I supposed to do?"

She gripped the chair in front of her. "Sitting with you. What does it mean?"

"It means you're mine."

"Excuse you?"

Kids were staring and but he didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"I'm sure Chan Young already told you how things work around here. The staring is the least of your worries."

She was surprised. She didn't think he'd noticed.

"And judging by this morning he's already told you about me."

It was her turn to nod.

"Has anyone bothered you today?"

He watched her expression turn into one of confusion.

"No." She stopped to bite her lip. "No one even came near me."

"You're a transfer student who showed up out of nowhere without even a uniform to help you blend in. You're exactly the kind of entertainment the kids here love the most," he titled his head back to stare directly into her eyes. "So tell me, can you think of any reason why they won't even come close to you?"

He saw understanding dawn on her. "It's because of you."

"Exactly," he smirked. "As entitled as they are, they all know better than to touch anything that's mine."

He tried to make his expression as earnest as possible.

"I promised your mother I would look out for you. Will you let me?"

She sat.

_So he is planning on helping me after all._

—

It wasn't long before Chan Young showed up. "What are you doing?"

Choi Young Do raised his eyebrow. "What do you think? We're eating lunch."

"Chan Young, it's okay."

He looked incredulous. "It's okay? Wha—"

"Chan Young, stop. It's alright. I'm sitting because I choose to." She smiled as if to prove her point. "Now, go back to Bo Na before she puts a hit out on me for stealing her boyfriend."

Young Do choked on his food.

She giggled.

Chan Young had the decency not to deny the possibility.

He left but only after giving Young Do a warning look. He simply raised his eyebrows in response.

"Do you practice that in the mirror?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would you ask that?! Maybe he didn't hear._

"What?"

_Or maybe he did. Well, it's too late to take it back now._

"The eyebrow thing. Do you practice it?"

He raised his other eyebrow.

This time it was out of confusion.

"Do I look like the type of person to do that?"

"Umm hmm."

—-

Lunch was fun.

Eun Sang had effectively broken the ice by accidently asking about his eyebrows. After that they both relaxed and conversation came easily.

He was interesting, the boy with the eyebrows.

She was almost sad when lunch ended.

—-

Lunch had been entertaining.

She had a habit of speaking before thinking about what she was going to say and he had a habit of not caring what he said. It made for good conversation. Much better than he was used to with the other kids who attended Jeguk.

Park Hee Nam's daughter was refreshing.

She was also pleasant to look at.

He was glad he didn't skip school today.

—-

School was over for the day and he wasn't planning on hanging around long. Just long enough to make sure Cha Eun Sang got on her way safely.

Now he just had to find her.

_I need to get her number._

He turned around when he felt something collide into him.

_Found her._

"Sorry! I didn't expect you to turn."

Her cheeks were red.

"Were you running?"

She bit her lip again.

_A wonderful habit._

"Maybe."

"What's so important that you had to run?"

"I had something to ask you. Well, something to ask you for Omma," She chewed on her lip a little. "Since she didn't bring you any lunch boxes this week she wanted to know you'd like to come over for dinner."

—-

She was surprised by how excited he looked.

"What time should I come?"

She hadn't thought to ask Omma that but she was sure she wouldn't mind him coming a little early.

"You could come now if you'd like."

His grin got even bigger.

"I'll take you home then."

Before she could respond he threw a helmet at her.

—

She eyed his bike cautiously.

"This is yours?"

"Yup."

He swung his leg over the bike. "You can put your hands in my pockets so they don't freeze."

"Oh, okay."

He looked her up and down. "You're scared."

"I am not!" She protested.

"Then get on."

She did.

—

**Once again I _just _finished this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes. This will most likely be my last update for a while since I'm going out of town for a few days but I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Thanks again to everyone who's commented on this story, if it wasn't for you guys I don't think I would have continued this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clang the dishes.

_Nothing._

Walk in front of the TV.

_Nada._

Pout in a corner.

_No movement whatsoever._

She was invisible. No matter what she did, how much noise she made or didn't make, they didn't notice. It was like they were in there own world where she didn't exist.

It started as soon as they got home. Young Do had looked nervous as they walked to the door but when he saw her mother the nervousness completely disappeared. She couldn't remember the last time she saw a smile so radiant as his when he greeted Omma and that's when she disappeared.

Omma had just started dinner when they got there, Young Do insisted on helping and she was pushed out of the small kitchen when she tried to get a glass of water. When dinner was ready Omma served him and left her to fend for herself.

_"He's a guest," she signed._

He offered to do the dishes, Omma told him no.

_"Eun Sang can take care of them."_

While she cleaned up they took over their small couch. Omma like to watch variety shows after dinner and Young Do had joined her. It surprised her. She didn't picture him as a TV watcher but he sat there happily chatting with her Omma during the commercials.

It irritated her.

He was in her spot. He'd been in her spot the entire night and he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She was glad he made her Omma happy but she was irritated with Omma too. She was her child, not him.

It was strange, she didn't usually get jealous when other people stole Omma's attention. If anything she usually enjoyed it. It meant she got a break from Omma's hawk eyes. She knew her better than anyone else and it didn't take long for Omma to catch on to anything about her. Whether she was happy, upset or bored, Omma noticed it all.

Except for tonight. Tonight Omma didn't notice anything and she wasn't happy about being overlooked.

It probably didn't help that the person in question who was causing her issue was a teenage boy.

She didn't generally have too much issue getting them to pay attention to her. If anything her issue was getting them to leave her alone. She'd seen enough of Chan Young's relationship to know she didn't want any part of that. He was attached at the hip with Bo Na and while he seemed to enjoy it, it wasn't her style.

She'd been interested in guys before but she consistently ran into the same issue. They were always more interested then she was. To her they were a waste of her time and caused nothing but trouble. They wanted relationships, she wanted to work and be left in peace.

She liked having a boyfriend. They were pretty and entertaining at first, that is, until they turn into the into the soulsucking leeches they really were. No, relationships were not her style but it doesn't mean she liked being invisible to a boy.

_Why am I thinking about relationships?_

Knocking herself on her head she berated herself.

And then she heard the click.

She was too surprised to even close her mouth when she looked up at him.

He took the opportunity to take another photo.

She flinched.

He smirked.

And then he was gone, back to la la land with her mother and running man.

"Aisssh!"

* * *

He heard he expletives from the other room and laughed to himself. It was funny watching her.

Except for lunch she'd ignored him all day and he was simply returning the favor. The game was only made more fun knowing it was by her mother orders.

_"Are you telling me to be mean to your daughter on purpose?"_

_"Eun Sang can look past anyone who pays her attention. She doesn't feel they're worth her time but she hates to be ignored. She's stubborn and learns best through experience."_

_"Won't she think it strange that I'm ignoring her in front of you?"_

_Her signs were becoming jumbled with her sniggering but he finally made out what she was saying._

_"No, because I will be too."_

She had been right. Eun Sang was seething.

She'd started by doing the dishes with more noise than he did when he was ticked off. Than she tried walking in front of the TV a few times. Finally she settled with biting her lip over in the corner.

He'd decided to tease her by walking past her but he couldn't resist taking the photos. Besides they could prove to be convenient later.

He like the second one the most. Her hair was all mussy and her expression was somewhere between horrified and dumbfounded.

Yes, the photos would prove to be very beneficial.

* * *

She tried fixing her hair but she'd messed it up too badly.

_Looks like a ponytail is my only option._

Thankfully, she knew where a ponytail holder was. It was right next to her headphones… which were on the other side of the room… right next to Young Do.

_Why can't anything in life ever be easy for me?_

She tried tiptoeing over to the side of the couch hoping they wouldn't notice.

_They ignored me all night, why would the acknowledge me now?_

She was about to leave when the rubber band slipped from her fingers and landed in front of Young Do.

She had no choice but to crawl over and get it.

Only to finally have him acknowledge her.

"Cha Eun Sang, you're blocking the TV."

She could have sworn she saw her mothers shoulders shaking, when she looked over at her to see how she would react to him bossing around her own child.

She wouldn't meet her eyes.

And now there was no denying it, her Omma's shoulder were shaking but from laughter.

_She wouldn't. No. Omma would never._

"YA! You were doing this on purpose?!"

Omma clapped her hands together at her indignation. She thought she even saw some tears from her laughter.

She didn't even bother to look at eyebrow boy. She picked up her ponytail holder and stormed out of the room back to her corner to grab her mp3 player.

She put on her headphones and turned her music up as loud as her ears could take.

The problem with deaf mothers is they can speak to you even when you're tuning out the world. She could ignore spoken words but she couldn't ignore her mothers signs.

"Don't be too mad at him. It was my idea."

"Why?" She signed back.

"You have a habit of ignoring people, Eun Sang. Today he was the victim of that habit-"

"Him? A victim?" She interrupted. "I doubt he's ever been a victim of anything."

"You would be surprised."

"What?"

"You shouldn't ignore people based on your assumptions. He was kind enough to help you when he didn't have too. You should be thankful. I want you two to be friends, so please try to get along with him. Even if you don't find it to be convenient."

"You make me sound like a terrible person."

"That wasn't my intent but you know what I'm talking about."

She nodded hoping their talk was over.

"I'll leave you to your music."

She knew exactly what Omma was talking about. Chan Young had talked to her about it a few weeks ago. Apparently, she had a habit of only acknowledging people when she deemed them worthy of her time. Even if she liked a person, if she wasn't in the mood for them she'd keep going on about her business.

But she thought she had done good today.

_You did completely ignore him before lunch and it took Omma forcing you to actually speak to him._

But she had spoken to him after school about dinner.

_Because of Omma._

They had a few classes together but she'd been so busy trying to pay attention that she didn't say anything to him.

She thought about the ride back to the house. They didn't really have a chance to talk since he was driving but it was fun. Scary, but fun. He drove faster than she liked but he didn't drive crazy. She could tell he was controlling himself because she was there.

He was being considerate.

He'd been considerate all day.

She hadn't really returned the favor.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand being waved in face. She took out her headphones.

"What?"

He responded by handing her his phone. "Number."

Another command. He was good at those.

"Why?"

"Because I have a contact photo but no number to go along with it. It's lonely."

She couldn't help laughing a little. He had a corny sense of humor.

He didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from her after the game he played on her with her Omma. He was surprised when she laughed at his words.

She seemed to relax a little. "You're kidding, right?"

He smiled at her before he continued.

"Cha Eun Sang, let's not ignore each other."

She was amazed at how many different kinds of smiles he had. There was the little boy one he used this morning, the radiant one he gave her mother and now the small impish grin he flashed her.

She put her number in his phone.

"All right."

* * *

**So this is not how this chapter was supposed to turn out buttttt it'll do! **


	5. Chapter 5

So they didn't ignore each other.

They acknowledged one another when they made eye contact. Responded when the other talked to them and picked up the phone when the other called. They at lunch together most days. Some times with Chan Young and Bo Na, most days with Myung Soo.

Months passed like that. Acknowledging one another, talking often and eating together. They were friends and it was nice but their conversations only went so deep. Young Do knew she was curious about the bruises. The scrapes and the cuts. She'd tried asking him a few times. He always ignored the questions.

Everytime she tried to get a little closer to him, he tried pushing her away, but she was like her mother. Persistent.

Before long she wormed her way into his life the same way her Omma had. He didn't remember what it was like not having her there, constantly pushing where normally no one would dare.

It was strange. He didn't like pushing her away. Normally, it was second nature but he didn't mind having her around and he felt bad after ignoring her questions.

The feeling didn't last long. She tattled on him after he'd done it too many times.

_Hee Nam crossed her arms after she walked through the convenience store doors._

_"You said you wouldn't ignore her."_

_"I'm not ignoring her. I'm ignoring her questions," he signed back to her. _

_"Young Do, the more you ignore her the more persistent she will become. It's better you think of some sort of answer then ignore her completely."_

_He nodded._

_"You could even tell her the truth."_

_"I could."_

_"Don't sound so wry. You just may surprise each other." _

_He nodded again and she patted his cheek before sending him off to school like she did every morning._

Eventually the thought of telling her stopped seeming scary to him. It started to seem natural. So he did.

She cried.

_"I'm sorry for lecturing you about getting into fights."_

She asked him why.

_"A lot of reasons. Sometimes I misbehaves, or he's just in a mood and other times it's like he's doing it to prepare me."_

_"For what? Joining the mafia?"_

_"For the weight of my crown. For the world of people I'll have to deal with. People who are worse than him."_

She cried more after that. They didn't talk about it for awhile after, but as always her curiosity got the better of her.

_"Has he ever hit you bad enough to leave scars?"_

_He rolled up his sleeve in response. It was a small one but he remembered the pain. It was from a beating with the belt. His father had swung too wide and hit flesh instead of skin covered with clothing._

_She traced it with her fingers. He flinched. She hugged him. He tensed. She didn't let go._

_"You can show me the others another day. Okay?"_

_She held onto him until he relaxed. _

He came to dinner that night and several others that week. His visits had started becoming more regular. At first he waited to be invited until the day Hee Nam told him they wouldn't be anymore.

_"Young Do, we won't inviting you anymore."_

_His spoon of rice stopped halfway to his mouth. He was frozen._

_"That you think you still need an invitation is insulting. You're always welcome here. No matter the time our door is open to you."_

_He couldn't speak. He wanted to say thank you but he was trying to blink back what must be tears._

_His voice was gone, so he spoke with his hands._

_"You scared me." _

_He didn't know when she came to sit by him but he was relieved when she patted his hand._

_"You're like my son and no child of mine will ever be turned away."_

_"I'm afraid you've got the bad end of this bargain, I've been told I don't make a very good son."_

_"Don't worry," Eun Sang chimed in, "My sister and I don't exactly have the track record of being perfect daughters. Between the two of us you like an angel."_

_"It's true," Hee Nam signed._

_"OMMA!"_

He never waited for an invitation again. He tested Park Hee Nam's words. He came in the morning, after school, even during the middle of dinner and he was never turned away.

They simply made room for him, whether it was at the table or on the little couch, they always made room.

He didn't know how to repay them and he knew they weren't doing it so they could be repaid.

So he brought grocries, to lessen the load of his appetite. Helped Eun Sang with the dishes, it was second nature after all. Surprised Hee Nam with new notebooks, she was most fond of the red one with a daisy on it. Eun Sang refused presents, so he asked from dubukki more often.

He was most proud of his recent contribution.

_Young Do slipped off his shoes before looking around. He wanted to make sure neither of the girls were around before he slid another pair out of the bag he was carrying._

_He gotten the idea from Hee Nam's newest drama. The main character heard that single women like to keep a pair of their fathers shoes around to ward off any intruders, so he left a pair at the house of the girl he was trying to seduce._

_It was a cheesy show, and he preferred the second lead, but he liked the idea._

_If only he could get out of the house unnoticed._

_Slip his shoes back on._

_Check._

_Look around to make sure the girls aren't there._

_Check._

_Now just to make his way to the door._

_"Are you planning on running around Seoul barefoot?"_

_Aissh._

_"Or are you enjoying Omma's dramas more than you let on?"_

_He turned around. There was no use denying his intentions._

_"I don't see anything enjoyable about a show with such a annoying male lead."_

_"Normally I would agree but he's just so pretty," she said dramatically._

_He couldn't help scoffing. "You think he's pretty?"_

_"If he wasn't why would the show be called Pretty Man? Even Omma thinks he's cute."_

_"If it wasn't for her being so fond of me, I would really question her taste in men."_

_Eun Sang laughed. "What makes you so special?"_

_"I'm not pretty, I'm devastatingly handsome."_

_"Myung Soo would be proud of that line.' I'm not pretty, I'm devastatingly handsome,' " she mimicked him in Myung Soo's voice._

_He laughed. "I must be spending too much time around that kid if I'm starting to sound like him."_

_"I don't think we need to worry until he starts sounding like you," she said with her stuck in the fridge. "Want some lunch?"_

_"I was going to get noodles for lunch. Wanna come with me instead?"_

_Her head popped out of the fridge. "That sounds even better."_

Hee Nam sent him a text later that day thanking for the shoes. She always thanked him for the little things he did. It was teaching him to be more thankful.

He liked the change. His father didn't.

_"Thankfulness is a weakness."_

His fathers words rang through his ears as he stumbled towards their house. It had been a while since his father hit him. He'd more than made up for it tonight.

His ribs hurt and breathing was painful.

Their house was his sanctuary. He went there when his father beat him particularly bad.

They'd make him a bunk in their little living room in front of the TV. Hee Nam would bring warm rags to clean his face, even if there was no blood. Eun Sang would try to hide her angry tears behind the pile of blankets she'd bring him from her room.

Sometimes he'd sleep through the night, others he'd lay there counting the tiny tiles on the ceiling or replaying the beating in his mind. On nights he knew he wouldn't have any chance at sleep he'd turn on variety shows, making sure the volume was below a whisper.

But even after they'd fixed him up and gone back to their beds, they'd come back out once they thought he was asleep. Never at the same time and never for too long, neither wanting to wake him or the other up.

Hee Nam would smooth his hair away from his face and tuck the covers around him. He always felt like a mummy after but her touch was soothing. Eun Sang would make sure his water glass hadn't spilled and would refill whatever he drank. She'd stay by his side for a few minutes, almost as if she knew he was faking sleep, and eventually she'd go back to her room.

He thought about letting them know he was awake but prefered to let them get back to bed peacefully. He felt bad that he'd woken them up, he didn't need to keep them awake.

They were becoming more efficient than any hospital, but he would need a real hospital tonight if he didn't get there soon.

* * *

**Dunnn Dunnnn Dunnnn! When I said this was going to be a happy fic I meant ti! This is about as angsty as it'll get and I don't think I really even touched any angst in this chapter.**

**Since it seems I have a habit of posting right after I finish writing please forgive me for any errors!**


End file.
